The Case of Elizabeth Bathory!
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: Hey readers this is a squeal to Halloween With the SPR! The gang are back and now they have a new case in Slovakia which has to do with the old ruins of Elizabeth Bathory's castle, also known as The Čachtice Castle. Young girl tour guids and with some tourist going missing and tourist and guides runaway from in the castle! Can the SPR solve the case or not. Find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Case of Elizabeth Bathory!**

Ch**apter 1**

**Me: Hello readers, welcome to the sequel to Halloween With The SPR!**

**Mai: Hey D-chan.**

**Me: Hey Mai. How is the lucky couple! :)**

**Mai: *Blush's* I think I am going to go make some tea. *Runs off to the kitchen.***

**Me: Heheh, well I guess I am gonna be the one who does the disclaimer. :) I do not own Ghost Hunt, I wished I did, they belong to Fuyumi Ono. Now on with the story and enjoy readers! XD**

** ... June 18, 8:17 A.M...**

**Mai's P. O.V:**

I woke up to with my alarm clock blasting Kesha. I let out a groan. I sat up, I turn to look at what time it was, it read 8:17 A.M. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm going to be late to work!" I shouted. I scrambled out of bed and hurried to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

**3 minutes later...**

I exit my bathroom only wearing a towel. I ran to my closet where I choose a pink top, black shorts, and pink and black tennis shoes. I changed quickly. As soon as I was finished, I ran down stairs to my kitchen to grab some breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast, my bag, and a light jacket. I quickly left my apartment almost forgetting to lock my door.

**Naru's P. O.V:**

I was busy typing away on my computer. When I heard are office door open and was closed. I heard a knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. "Sorry I am late Naru." Mai said. I stood up and gave my girlfriend a hug and a kiss on the head. "If you keep on coming in late I will have to dock money from you're pay check." I said. She started to pout. "Mai, could you please make me some tea." I said. She smiled and hurried to the kitchen to make some tea. I went back to my desk and started to type on the computer. I also had some case files for Mai to file. I grabbed the paper and stack them in a neat pile on my desk. I then heard a knock on the door. "Naru I got you're tea." Mai said as she enter the room. She sat a cup of tea on my desk. "Thank you, Mai. By the way you have file some documents for me." I said as I handed her a stack of paper. She nodded and left the room.

**Mai's P. O.V:**

I walked out of the Naru's office. I headed to Lin's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Lin said. "Hey Lin do you want some tea?" I asked. He stopped typing. He nodded. I place a cup of Chai tea in front of him. He smiled smelling his favorite tea. "Thank you Mai." Lin said. "You're welcome." I said. I smiled and left Lin's office. Then I heard the clicking sound of Naru and Lin's key boards. I Move to my desk I place my cup of tea on my desk and with the files in my hand, I went to the file cabinets. I place them in the back of the cabinet. I went back to my desk. I grabbed a book from my bag, that I had to finished before my summer break is over. As soon as I open the book the phone rang. "Hello, this is Mai Taniyama, how can Shibuya Psychic Research help you?" I asked

**Naru's P. O.V:**

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in Mai." I said. She open the door and smiled, "Naru, we have a client coming at 2:30 P.M today." She said. I nodded.

**2:30 P.M...**

I heard Mai greet the client. I stood up and walked out of the office. "Mai, please bring some tea and can you get Lin." I said. Mai nodded. She headed to Lin's door and knocked. "Lin we have a client." she said then she headed to the kitchen. "Hello, I am Kazuya Shibuya." I said. The client looked really shock but I have gotten use to seeing that look. "Could you please tell me you're name." I said. Lin sat down and began typing on his lab top. "My name is Kirstie Jokio." She said. Mai came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea. She sat a cup in front of me, Lin, and are client. "Thank you." The client said. "You're welcome." Mai said. "So can you tell us why do you need assistant with my company." I said. "Well my family just bought this castle to change it into a historical site. The castle is really old. It said that it was build during the mid-13th century by a person name of Kazimi. It also belonged to the most famous person Elizabeth Bathory, also known by the name as The Blood Countess or the The Bloody Lady of Csejte." She said.

**Mai's P.O.V:**

"How does this have to do with ghost?" Naru said. "Well strange things started happening." She said. "Like what?" Naru said. I sent him a glare. "It's okay, you can tell us all of the things you know so far." I said. The client smiled. "Well, a lot of the young tour guides have been disappearing, also people have reported hearing a women laughing, also the sound of liquid dripping, and we also have some tour guides and some tourist run away from the castle." She said. Naru stayed silent for a little while. "We will take the case, where is the place and we need a space for us to set up are equipment." Naru said. "Well that's the problem. The place where you have to go is in Slovakia next to the village of Čachtice." she said. "We will come, on June 20th around 7:45 P.M." Naru said. I smiled "Finally we get a case!" I cheered in my head.

**Me: Well I am gonna stop here. Oh yeah there is kind of a history lesson involved in this case but don't worry I won't be boring! See ya all in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi readers, I am sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy! But I promise I will update as soon as I can. Okay lets get the show on the road! Oh yeah readers there might be some romance between Monk and Ayako in the story! :) Also we are going to learn more about Elizabeth Bathory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, I only own the story, the idea, and my oc's in the story. Now on with the Story!

Naru's P. O. V:

"Mai call the others. We will be needing them for this case also call Yasuhara and Modoka." I said. I headed to my office to think more about the case. I sat down in my chair. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Mai walked in, "Masako will be coming. Also Naru, who was Elizabeth Bathory and why is she called The Blood Countess?" she asked. I sighed. "Mai, you are an idiot sometimes." I said. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT, NARU YOU BIG FAT JERK!" Mai shouted at me. "Please stop yelling and sit down, I will tell you about her." I said. Mai composed but sat down while pouting. "Elizabeth Bathory was known to be famous killer. She was a noble. She was born into a really noble family." I said. "So you are saying she was murder from a really rich family." Mai said.

Mai's P. O. V:

Naru sighed. "Not quite. She killed 650 young girls. She killed them through 1590 to 1610. But she was not put on trail." Naru said. He continued on. "She was placed under house arrest because her family had royal blood connections and they were really wealthy family." He said. I felt my blood boil. "Why did she kill them?" I asked. "People believe she wanted to attain her youth and beautiful skin so she would bathe in the young girls blood, she was also really very brutally. She would torture her victims in till they had died." Naru said. I felt my eyes began to water. Naru sawed this and he came over and hug me close to him.

Naru's P.O. V:

I hold Mai close to me. "We don't have to take this case. I can always cancel it." I said. "No, we must take this case! People are disappearing because of this monster!" Mai said. "Okay but you must not wander off by you're self. I don't want you to get hurt by what ever this thing is." I said. She nodded. We stayed a while holding each other. "Mai why don't you make some tea and go home early." I said. "Okay, but can I stay here for a little while." Mai said. I nodded and she smiled and tackle hug me. I hug her back and kiss the top of her head. She pulled back and looked at me. We lean towards each other nearly touching each others lips.

Mai's P. O. V:

BANG! Naru's door flew open. Standing there was Monk. I turned bright red. Naru and I pulled away from each other quickly. I saw Naru's face was light shade of pink but as soon as it appeared it disappeared from sight just to be replace by a annoyed look. "Yo, Naru." Monk shouted. Then he saw Naru's face. "Did I interrupt something." he said. "Yes you did Takigawa." Naru said. Naru sent a ice chill glare at Monk but Monk wasn't paying any attention to him. He gave me a bone crushing hug. "Mo-nk I-I ca-n-t br-ea-th!" I said. Then suddenly Monk was wacked over the head with a red purse. "Monk you trying to kill Mai!" Ayako shouted at him. "Ow what was that for!" Monk shouted. I took a big gulp of air. "If you guys are going to bicker, do it some where else." Naru said annoyed.

Naru's P.O. V:

I angry sat back down in my seat. Monk and Ayako stopped arguing with each other. "So we have a new case. It's been a while." Monk said. Mai nodded. Since are last case we didn't have a case for the past couple weeks. "So where is the new case at?" Ayako said. " It's in Slovakia." I said. "WHAT IN SLOVAKIA!" Monk shouted. "Yes, idiot it's in Slovakia, like Naru just said." Ayako said. "Hey I am not an idiot, you old hag." Monk shouted at Ayako. "Now, now lets focus back onto the matter now." Mai said as she place herself in between them. "We are going to be investigating a castle there." I said. "A castle. There are thousands of castles in Slovakia." Ayako said. "I know that but we are investigating the castle of Elizabeth Bathory." I said. Ayako and Monks face became serious.

Mai's P.O. V:

I felt the tension in the air. "Don't go any where by you're self." Naru said. Ayako and Monk nodded. "So when are we going to Slovakia?" Monk asked. "We are leaving on June 20th around 7:45 P.M." I said. "So we will arrived there at 10:54 P.M." Ayako said. "Now that is settle you must as well start packing you're bags." Naru said. Everyone nodded. "Naru I am going to go to my apartment and get started packing." I said. He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of his office. I grabbed my stuff and headed out into the warm June air.

Well I am going to stop here for now. Please review and see you in the next chapter.

DarknessEclipse342


	3. Author Note

Readers SOPA is back please sigh this petition bellow! Thank you! petitions./petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr petitions./petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-stay down-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8 Please spread the word or FanFiction and other sites like Facebook, YouTube, and etc will be gone! So please sign the petition and please spread the word! Thank you! DarknessEclipse342 


	4. Chapter 4:Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hello readers, sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy lately with school! But I will be updating really soon. DarknessEclipse342 Mai's P.O. V: I walked into my apartment. I ran to my room. I found my suit case in the back of my closet. I mange to get it out with out having boxes falling on top of me. I open my drawers and began to grab random clothes. I grabbed a rain jacket and some sweat shirts. I sighed because I still had to do my summer homework. I've already had gotten my math finished, but then there is English homework. I sighed again. I heard my cell beeping. I dug through my pockets, to find it not there. Then I realized that my cell is in my bag. I dump my bags contents on top of my bright pink bed. I shifted the papers and the book around so I can see where my stuff was. I finally located my cell phone. Naru sent me a text. Naru's P.O. V: I sent a quick text to Mai. Then I went back to my computer typing a entry log for are new case. "Lin." I shouted. He quietly enter my office. "What is it Naru?" he said. "I want you to look up Elizabeth Bathory and print her crime profile. (Yup I just found out that there is a crime file on her and it talks about how she got caught it was really interesting.) and also can you find a lot more about the history of the Castle." I said. Lin nodded. My cell phone beeped in my pocket. It was from Mai. "You don't need to worry Naru, I got home safely and thank you, I would like more information about Elizabeth Bathory. My English teacher is making me write a assignment on a famous person. So I guess I will write the assignment on Elizabeth Bathory. Thank you. Love Mai." I read the text over and over again before I responded. Monk's P. O. V: I walked into my house and sat down on the couch. My phone vibrated. I open up to see Ayako was calling. "Hey Ayako," I said. "Monk we need to talk meet me at the park." She said in the phone. Then she hang up before I could say anything else. I got up. "I am guessing it is at the New park that they built." I said. I slowly got up and left the house. Locking the door. I walked towards the park. "Wonder what Ayako wants." I thought to myself. I continue to walk towards the park. I slowly began to see the park come into view. I saw Ayako standing in there. I slowly made my way towards her. "Hey." I said. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me with a worry expression. "What's wrong?" I said. Ayako's P.O. V: "I'm worried about Mai. This case is going to be really dangerous. Besides that she was at the hospital for weeks when we had are last case." I said. Monk looked at me and looked up at the sky. "I'm worried about her too, but knowing Naru, he won't let her out of his sights. Since they started dating and everything." He said. I nodded. "That is true, but Takigawa what if something bad happens to Mai?" I said. He looked down at me and pull me into his arms. "No worry's, Mai is strong and she will be fine we have Naru and Gene looking after her. She will be okay." he said. I nodded. I closed my eyes and lean on his chest for a while.' Mai's P.O. V: Naru sent me a text message. "Okay Mai, I've asked Lin to print out some information on Elizabeth for you. Make sure you pack you're bag and bring you're homework we have a long plane ride. Love you too. Naru." I smiled at his text message. I looked at my bed and sighed. I place everything neatly in my bag and went down stairs to get my lab top. I also decided to make peppermint tea. I turn on the my lab top and then filled the tea kettle on the stove. I sign into Facebook to see that my friends from school sent messages to me. I smiled and told them that SPR finally got a case. The tea kettle whistle startled me. I turn off the stove and pour the water into a tea cup and then I place the tea bag into the cup. I talked to my friends for a while. Well readers I am going to stop here. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) See ya next time :) 


	5. Chapter 5:Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: Hi readers, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. :) And thank you for the reviews.

Mai: D-chan really appreciates you for reviewing. :)

Me: :), now Mai please do the disclaimer for me please! XD

Mai: Okay, D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, she wishes she did. But she does own the story and the idea. :)

Me: Thank you Mai. Now on with the story! :)

Mai's P. O. V:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blasting Katy Perry. I quickly got up and ran to my bathroom. I splash water onto my face so I could wake up. Then I ran to my closet, trying to find a outfit to wear. I saw my black shorts and a t-shirt with a blue owl on it. I grabbed it and then grab my favorite pair of sneakers. I finish changing. I heard my phone ringing. My ring tone was from my favorite song Fireworks by Katy Perry. I answered quickly. "Hello?" I said. "Mai." It was Naru. I look at the clock and realized it was almost time for me to go. "Yes Naru." I said. "I am standing outside of you apartment." He said. I blushed a bright shade of pink. "Coming, just give me a second." I said. I heard him say okay. I quickly turn off my phone. I ran to my bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and hair. Then I ran downstairs almost forgetting my bag that has some of my homework in it.

Naru's P. O. V:

I leaned onto my black car, waiting for Mai to come. I ignore the girls that who were staring at me with there love struck looks. Finally Mai open the door. Her face was red. I smirked. "Can you help me with my suitcase?" She called to me. I nodded. I pushed off of my car and made my way towards Mai. I look in the corner of my eye's to see a bunch of girls were still staring at me. I grabbed her suitcase and grabbed onto her hand. Mai blushed a brighter shade of pink. Then I lean in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at me. Then I saw the girls giving my girlfriend the evil glare. But I stared at them with my cold blue eye's. They stopped and hold onto each other in fear. "Where is Lin?" Mai ask. "Lin is going to meet us at the air port with the others." I said. She nodded. Then I open the trunk and place her bright pink suitcase. I open the door for her and she smiled. "Thank you Naru." she said. I nodded and quietly got into the drivers seat.

Masako's P. O. V:

I was wearing a orange kimono with dark blue flowers on it and a blue obi. My black hair has grown out a little bit longer. I stood silently near the air port's entrance. I saw Lin with Ayako, Monk, John, and Yasu coming towards me. "Good morning." I said. "Good morning Masako. Have you seen Mai or Naru?" Ayako said. I shook my head and cover my mouth with my sleeve. Then we heard foot steps. We saw Mai and Naru walking towards us. "Hi Masako." Mai said. I smiled and said "Hello Mai." Naru looked at me and nodded his greeting. We walked in the air port. "You guy's stay here, while we give are bags to the crew." Naru said. I watch as they go. "So Masako how was you're Tv interview?" Mai asked me. "Well they ask me all types of questions like how do I react to the feeling of a present of a spirit." I said. "Cool, so what do you think of this case?" Mai said. "I think it is going to be really dangerous. Also we are going to a historic place." I said. She nodded.

John's P. O. V:

I stood in line watching the girl's luggage. While Naru and Lin were talking to a worker. "John please hand him the luggage." Naru said. I nodded. I rolled over two suitcase at a time. The man thank me and I nodded. Then we hurry to the security check. There was only a short line. I took off my shoes, my belt, my bag with some books, wallet, and my phone in it into a those plastic buckets. A woman stood on the other said and motion me to walk through the metal detector. I was praying that it wouldn't go off. I sighed a relief when I was walking through and the alarms didn't go off. Next in line was Masako, then Ayako, Takigawa, Yasu, Mai, Naru, and lastly Lin. Then we collect are things and we hurried down to 7B to wait to board the plane. "John, you are sitting with Hara, Matsuzaki will be sitting with Takigawa, me and Mai will be sitting with each other, and Lin you will be sitting with Yasuhara." Naru said. I nodded.

Ayako's P. O. V:

"Boarding 7B flight to Slovakia will be boarding first class. Everyone stood up and headed towards the line of first class seating. I walk beside Takigawa (Monk) quietly. I looked behind me and saw Mai holding Naru's hand and talking to Masako. "You're still worried about Mai aren't you." Takigawa said. I nodded. "Don't be, Mai is strong and Naru won't let anything happen to her." He said. I smiled, "You're right. I shouldn't worry about her." I said. We enter the first class seating area. I quietly sat near the window. Monk sat down next to me. I buckled in. Seating across from us is Masako and John. Naru and Mai in front of us, and Lin and Yasu were across for them. Then the other passengers boarded the plane. I looked out of the window. "Hello, passengers, this you're caption speaking. We are ready to take off. So please be seated and do not smoke while on board. The weather is nice outside..." I blank out when he was finished talking Takigawa grabbed hold of my hand. I blushed.

Me: Well readers I am going to stop here for now. :)

Mai: D-CHAN YOU STOPPED AT A GOOD SPOT!

Me: Heheheheh, well I wanted the readers to guess will happen in next's chapter. XD Please review, it helps me write my story's and it makes me moviated to write the next chapter! XD See you next time. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello readers, sorry for the long late.**

**Mai: *making tea* D-chan do you want some tea?**

**Me: Yes please, okay now who is going to do the disclaimer today. *Pull's a hat out of nowhere. Shuffles the hat and grab a piece of paper* Today the person who is doing the disclaimer is Masako!  
**

**Masako: D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt. She owns the story and the idea.**

**Me: -_-" Okay on with the story.**

**Takigawa's (Monk) P. O. V:**

Ayako fell a sleep and I put my arm around her, not caring who saw us. A woman with bright green eyes and blonde hair came over and ask "What would you like to drink?" She asked. "I will have 2 waters for me and for her." I said. She nodded and skittered off. I suddenly felt really tired. I tired to make my seat comfortable. I lean and fell asleep as soon as i got comfortable.

**Mai's P. O. V:**

I turn around to see Monk and Ayako sleeping. I smiled. I lean onto Naru, feeling really tired. I closed my eye's. I open my eyes to find myself in the spirit plane. I stood up, then I saw Gene. He was smiling. He motion me to follow him. I ran after him. Then we are in a different place. We were standing outside a castle. I saw a young woman walking up and knocking on the door. The door open and the young woman enter the castle. I felt a chill run down my spine. I try to reach out to the young girl but Gene shook his head. I stopped at stared at the creepy castle.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

I felt Mai's head landing on my shoulder. She feel a sleep. I put my arm around her. I went back to the book. "What would you like to drink?" a young girl asked. She was blushing. "I would like some water." I said. The girl nodded. She ran off somewhere. I looked across to see Yusu typing away on his computer. I went back to my book, the book was on how they discover the many body's of young girls in Elizabeth Bathory's castle. I continued to read. Learning more and more. They counted the number of dead, which was a lot. More than 650 young girls were killed. I began to think about the case. I began to think. "Maybe taking this case was not a good idea. It just sounds like the Bloody Labyrinth." I thought. I continued to think.

**John's P. O. V:**

I sat next to Masako. She didn't say much. I began reading one of Mary Higgins Clark book. My favorite Daddy's Little Girl. I looked up to catch Masako staring. She was looking at the book with interested. Then she saw me looking she turn her head quickly. "Do you want me to lend you a book?" I asked her. "What's the book you're reading?" She ask. She brought her sleeve of her kimono up, covering her mouth. "This is one of my favorite Mary Higgins Clark books, Daddy's Little Girl. It is a mystery and thriller story and suspense." I said. She nodded. sounding interest. "I can lend you one of her books." I said. I bend down and grabbed my backpack. I pulled out my second favorite book.

**Masako's P. O. V:**

John pulled out a book. He hold it up to me. It read "Let Me Call You Sweet Heart." By Mary Higgins Clark. "This one is really good to." he said. He handed it to me. "Thank you." I said. I open and began reading the book slowly. "Excuse me. Here is you're waters." The young lady said. "Thank you." I said. John said thank you and we went back to reading are books.

Mai's P. O. V:

Then the scene change, now we are inside the massive castle. the whole tire castle is dark, all except for the glowing torches. The young girl walked up a circler staircase. The science change again. We are now standing a greatly lit hallway. The walls covered with a massive portraits. One was a man and a woman with a little boy on the right side of the man and then there was a little girl standing next to the woman. "This is a family portrait." Gene said. I nodded. "It is time for you to wake up." Gene said, before I could say anything I was startled awake. The air plane ride became really bumpy.

Naru's P. O. V:

Mai woke up with a yelp. I sighed. "Hello passengers, the seat belt sign is on, we are getting some turbulence. So please do not leave your seat. Thank you very much." Then the announcement stopped. Mai sighed. "I had one of those dreams." Mai said. "Tell me about you're dream?" I said. " Well I was standing outside of a castle and it was really dark. They only way I could tell that I was standing in front of a castle it was because of the moon and there were a lot of torches hanging from the wall. Well there is a young woman or a teenager around my and Masako's age. She was standing in front of the wooden door." Mai said.

Masako's P. O. V:

"Then the scene changed and we are now inside of the castle because inside was really dark and there was torches. I saw the young girl again. She was climbing a circler staircase. The scene change again. This time I was in a brightly lit hallway and there is a family portrait. There was a young man and woman in the picture. Also there was two little kids." Mai said. "What happen next?" Naru said. "I saw the young girl in the corner of my eye but I couldn't follow her because I woke up from my dream when we inter the turbulence." she said. "I wonder who were in those portraits?" John said. Mai shrugged her shoulders. "It could possible be the Bathory family portrait." I said. "That can be true." Naru said.

Takigawa's P. O. V:

I woke up when I felt someone shaken me. "Monk wake up." I heard someone say. I open my eyes to look up to see Ayako's face. "Were about to land." Ayako said. I nodded. I rubbed my eyes. I looked out side to see we are coming closer to the ground. I nodded my head. I grabbed hold of Ayako's hand and smile. She smiled back. Then we landed. "Hello passengers welcome to Slovakia, Eastern Europe. When you get inside please go into custom services. Thank you and hope to see you on another flight soon." Then the seatbelt sign was taken off. I stood and grab my back pack.

**I'm going to stop here readers! But if anyone wants to appear in the story and do the disclaimer just send in reviews or PM me! Please review! Thank you.**

**DarknessEclipse342**


End file.
